Diskussion:Hinata Hyuuga
In Episode 166 wird ihre Mutter gezeigt!--Akatsuki-Wars 16:18, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Rang Hallo Users, seit wann bitteschön hat Hinata ein S-Rang erledigt würde mich unheimlich interissieren, es kann nicht sein ,denn Hinata hatte ja keine Poltische-Mission gehabt. Komischerweise ist das bei den Kunochi Hinata und Tenten so,da frage ich mich warum Sakura und Ino diesen Mission nicht haben. Falls dies nicht Stimmen sollte bitte ich ,dass die Moderatoren sehr oft ein Auge an die Charakter zu werfen ,denn andere Personen (z.b ich) merken hä?Das kann doch nicht sein. Würde mich auf die Antwort freuen. Falls es stimmen sollte,was ich bezweifle,könntet ihr mir sagen,welches Mission es war (mit dem S-rang). Ich bedanke mich schon im Voraus ;). Du hast absolut Recht. In den Schriften des Sha steht davon nichts und sie ist seitdem auch eigentlich nicht in AKtion getreten. Ninjason 09:31, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vllt bezieht sich die s-rang mission bei tenten auf die suche von Deidara und Sasori. Und bei Hinata auf die Acht-Mann-Team mission das waren doch beides s-rang missionen oder? Aber dann sollte sakura ja auch schon eine haben? Gruß Tissey - クリスティアン Nein, wenn das so wäre, dann müsste im Manga klargeworden sein, dass es solche Missionen waren. Ansonsten könnten wir eh nicht hinzufügen wie viele X-Missionen sie hat, weil wirs ohne Schriften ja gar nicht wissen. Das wird ja aus dem Manga seit dem Wellenreich herausgehalten was für Missionen das immer sind. Ninjason 09:43, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hier ist es das gleiche - es steht in den schriften. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:52, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) In der Shippuuden Episode 166 sieht man am Anfang Hinatas Mutter, wolln wir darüber nicht einen kurzen Artikel verfassen? und im shippuuden film 3 setzt sie hakke rokujoyonsho ein, ich füg das mal hinzu LipiNoBakuha 17:44, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Episode 166 Nochmal zur Episode 166 in Shippuuden. Es wird ja ihre Mutter gezeigt und ich hab auch ein Bild, also sollte man diese doch zu Hinata's Familie beisetzen! Toma94 :Beisetzen heißt jemanden, der verstorben ist, in sein Grab zu bringen. Mit anderen (und leichteren) Worten: Mit Beisetzungs ist eine Beerdigung gemeint. ..soviel dazu. Ich kann mich an die Folge nicht erinnern, allerdings bringt es nur etwas jemanden zur Familie zu zählen, wenn es für die Person einen Artikel gibt. Gibt es keinen, gäbe es die Option, den Artikel anzufertigen. Da ich mich aber, wie bereits geschrieben, nicht an die Folge wirklich erinnere, weiß ich nicht, ob es viele Informationen gab über sie. Wenn sie nur kurz zu sehen ist, was ich denke, dann bringt ein Artikel nichts. Zumal sie eben im Filler auftaucht. Daraus folgt für mich: Ein Charakter, welcher "nur erfunden wurde" und welcher nur einmal zu sehen ist, ist es nicht würdig ein Artikel zu besitzen. Es ist für mich persönlich schon schlimm genug zu sehen, das es Artikel gibt, welche keine wirkliche Nennenswürdigkeit besitzen aber dennoch einen Artikel haben. Entscheide also selbst ob ein Artikel für die Mutter von Hinate lohnenswert ist Punkt Sum2k3 03:36, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das wäre ein Artikel wie Chojis Mutter. Wenn du es für sinnvoll hälst den zu erstellen kannst du es gerne machen, der besteht dann aber nur aus einem Satz.--DasallmächtigeJ 11:57, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Gut, kann dann einer von euch mir sagen, wie ich die Konoha-Box hinkriege ? --Toma94--Toma94 :Vorlage:SBKonoha du musst den artikel dann auch noch unter filler setzen. Johnny/ジョニー 12:33, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Danke, ja ist mir schon klar und die Box,soll ich die jetzt kopieren oder diese Vorlage verwenden ?-Toma94 12:37, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC)--Toma94 ::einfach den code der da auf der seite links zu sehen ist kopieren, in den artikrel einfügen und ausfüllen. Johnny/ジョニー 12:39, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ey Digga ich kriegs nicht hin, sollen wir's so machen ich stell das bild auf die Seite, du kopierst es und fügst es in die Box ein ? Den rest krieg ich hin. :::Ey, red die Leute mit Namen an, "digga". Dann weiß die Person, die dir helfen soll auch bescheid und unterschreib mit deinem Namen. Versuch es doch einfach aus, es gibt eine Vorschau-Funktion, welche du dringend nutzen solltest. Felder, welche du nicht ausfüllen brauchst weil du die Daten nicht kennst, lässt du einfach in Ruhe. Das Bild, was du hoffentlich vorher hier hochgeladen hast, fügst du dann in die Zeile "Bild1 = " mit Datei:Bildnamen (bitte auch mit der Dateiabkürzung). Wenn trotzdem noch Probleme bestehen, soll der Artikel wohl einfach nicht erstellt werden und fertig. Sum2k3 13:04, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Sum2k3, was meinst du wer du bist ? Ich artikuliere mich so wie ich es will und wenn ich Johnny.., frage ob wir es so machen wie ich es vorgeschlagen habe musst du nicht da zwischenplatzen ! :::Wenn ich es nicht weiß, frag ich halt.Mein Gott. --Toma94 13:20, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC)--Toma94 ::::ganz ruhig Toma94! Sum2k3 hat ja recht, wenn du jemandem ne frage stellst, dann schreib auch seinen namen hin. aber ich hab ja schon verstanden, dass du mich meintest, trotzdem ist da der name anstatt "digga" passender. pass auf, die box ist ja jetzt drin, da muss noch ein bild hin - kann ich auch machen, glaub ich. und dann noch die beschreibung. Johnny/ジョニー 13:24, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Das Bild ist jetzt drin, nur den Rest mit der Beschreibung krieg ich nicht hin. ::::Wäre gut wenn du es dann machen würdest, danke. --Toma94 13:28, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC)--Toma94 Hey du vor dir hin pupertierende kleiner Junge (Toma94), ich wollte dir nur helfen und habe dir gesagt, dass man Menschen mit denen man reden möchte auch mit Namen anspricht. Wir sind hier nicht in deiner Schulklasse wo alle auf den Namen "Digga" hören. Und zum zweiten habe ich dir eine Erklärung gegeben wie du das alles machen kannst, also mecker mich nicht voll davon, das ich dazwischen platze oder so. Sum2k3 13:46, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sum2k3, pass mal auf. Bevor du irgendwas von 'Pubertierender kleiner Junge' sagst, ich bin 20, also lies dir mal Angaben auf Profilseiten durch. Und was hast du für'n Problem mit dem Wort 'Digga'. Man kann's auch übertreiben. Bist du pingelig oder was. Ende mit dem Kindergarten hier ! ;) --Toma94--Toma94 o.k hast Recht wollte nur zum Geburtstag ,,gratulieren"DarkPain14 19:23, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) außerdem darf man doch auf den jeweiligen Dissis seine eigene Meinung schreiben.Dafür sind doch Dissis da.DarkPain14 19:24, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Diskussionsseiten sind zum diskutieren von Veränderungsmöglichkeiten zu den Themen/Artikeln da, nicht dafür, dass man seine eigene Meinung einbringen kann. Dies ist eine Wiki, kein Forum. Hier geht es entsprechend um Wissen. Wenn hier jemand ganz streng darauf achten würde, dass die Diskussionsseiten richtig verwendet werden, wären fast alle leer, da das meiste nur smalltalk oder irgendwelcher Crap ist. Und warum sollte man einer gezeichneten, somit nicht real existierenden und nicht persönlich kennenden Person zum Geburtstag gratulieren, wenn diese Person nicht existiert, nicht mit einem redet oder sonst irgendetwas macht außer das, wofür sie gezeichnet wurde. Allen ernstes, jeden Charakter auf die Diskussionsseite jetzt zum Geb gratulieren zu wollen wäre... nicht für mich erlaubt auszusprechen. Du als Admin solltest dir bewußt werden, das eine Wiki VIEL Verantwortung mit sich bringt ..aber damit greife zu weit über das Thema hinaus. Also bitte die Diskussionsseiten dafür verwenden, wofür sie geschaffen wurden. Willst du dennoch diesen leblosen Objekten gratulieren, such dir ein Forum, meinetwegen das Narutopedia-eigene. Schön Gruß. Sum2k3 19:33, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k sorry und danke das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast.Kommt nicht wieder vor.Ich als Admin(Game-pedia) hätte mir das überlegen müssen, aber manchmal ist meine Zunge(in diesem Fall Hände) schneller als mein Gehirn.DarkPain14 19:39, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :na ganz langsam hier! es ist doch nicht schlimm auch einer fiktiven person zum geburtstag zu gratulieren, auch wenn das nichts mit sich bringt. vllt haben einige fans da ne engere verbindung zum chara oder was weiß ich sonst ^^ so blöd ist es auch nicht sum, man muss doch nicht auf jede harmlose kleinigkeit so reagieren. johnny/ジョニー 13:34, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Meinetwegen sollen die Leute den Chars gratulieren, aber das hat dennoch nichts mit den Chars bzw. der Diskussion der Chars zu tun, darum geht es mir schließlich. Oder findest du es toll wenn auf jeder Diskussionsseite Gratulationen stehen? Ich würde sowas eher nicht sehen wollen. ..Vllt reagier ich auch eher so, weil ich bei jeder Bearbeitung von verfolgten Seiten eine Nachricht per e-Mail bekomme und jede e-Mail sehe, die in mein Posteingang landet. Sum2k3 13:44, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::xDD nein, ich finde nicht, dass man jetzt jedem char zum BD gratulieren soll ^^ ich meinte nur, dass das nur ein kleiner satz auf der dissi war, der niemandem weh tat. das ist alles. und ich bekomme auch bei jeder änderung der von mir verfolgten arts und dissis eine mail - ich kenn das mit *nem haufen mails im posteingang* ganz gut ^^ wird mir auch manchmal zu viel, da ich nun mal vieles verfolge - sehr viel sogar =D johnny/ジョニー 13:50, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) naja i-wie wollte ich Kishi ,,gratulieren''.XD immerhin ist es nicht einfach so ein Chara zu zeichnen.Also technisch gesehen wollte ich ihm zu diesem Chara gratulieren.Da er seit Jahren uns mit seinem Manga sehr gut unterhaltet.Ich hoffe, ihr seit mit mir einer Meinung.Lang lebe Kishi.DarkPain14 13:48, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) warum kriegt ihr immer E-Mails?DarkPain14 13:51, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC)